One-Shot Yaoi - Beau Vert
by LadyShadow22
Summary: Qui aurait crus un jour, que je tomberais amoureux de ce feignant doublé d'un malotru et violent de Roronoa Zoro, cet épéiste vert. Oui, moi Sanji, le cuistot du bateau, je suis tombé sous le charmes de ce abruti sans aucun sens de l'orientation, la preuve il ne sais même pas distinguer la droite de sa gauche.


******Note importante ****: **Présence de lemon.

Qui aurait crus un jour, que je tomberais amoureux de ce feignant doublé d'un malotru et violent de Roronoa Zoro, cet épéiste vert. Oui, moi Sanji, le cuistot du bateau, je suis tombé sous le charmes de ce abruti sans aucun sens de l'orientation, la preuve il ne sais même pas distinguer la droite de sa gauche alors vous voyez.' Oui, je continué à le critiquer, Zoro est un véritable alcoolique de 1er , il s'enfile Rhum, saké et autres boissons mais il est jamais saoul. Passons maintenant aux qualités car oui ce râleur en as.

En premier lieu, il a un de ces postérieurs qui donne envie de lui donner des fessés, il est bien monte et as de ses muscles, moi pervers et obsédé ? Oui, j'avoue je suis THE pervers et obsédé par définition, bon j'arrête de baver et je continue, hmm...certes on pourrais penser qu'il est idiot mais question drague alors là c'est un véritable génie, comment ça vous ne comprenez pas ? Oh, je vais vous expliquer

Nous sommes en mer, et comme à son habitude chacun est à ses petites occupations. Bien sûr, les autres membres de l'équipage sont au courant que je cours autour de Zoro, enfin vaudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir, vus comment je le drague en public, sans est presque indécent. Enfin, monsieur n'a pas l'air contre mais le problème est qu'il est timide, et dès que je tente quelque chose il rougis comme un crabe et du coup, je me prends des coups mais aussi un vent et ensuite il fait la geule autant vous dire que ça devient soûlant à force, mais je suis téméraire et je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mots !  
Il est un peu près 23h quand j'ai enfin finis de faire la vaisselle, je soupire de fatigue, c'est quand même fatiguant de faire la cuisine pour 10 personne, 3 fois par jour et pendant un 1 ans si on calcule bien ça fait 10.950 repas à faire, je suis pas sortis de l'auberge là. J'enlève mon tablier, le pose sur la table et sort sur le pont, trouve un coin tranquille et m'écroule le long d'un mur et m'endors profondément..je dormais tellement fort que je n'ai pas entendus quelqu'un s'approcher de moi, je n'ai ouvert les yeux que quand j'ai sentis quelqu'un m'embrasser...

******« - Zoro ?** **Sanji ouvrit les yeux.****  
********- Hm ? ~~** **Zoro se trouvait assis à califourchon sur le blond.****  
********- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?****  
********- A ton avis gros nigaud.****  
********- Ba si je le savais, je ne te le demanderais pas.** **Sanji avait déclaré cela avec un air idiot afin d'irriter l'épéiste.****  
********- Tss !** **Zoro se retourna et commença à faire la tête.  
********- Héhéhé.** **Le blond affichait un sourire pervers qui ne présageait rien de bon.  
********- Hm ? »**

Oh oui, j'adore quand mon beau vert fait la tête, ça m'excite encore plus. Niark Niark, ça y est, j'ai une idée pour que Monsieur m'avoue ces sentiments, et là vous qu'il n'y a personne, il ne va me frapper. Je m'approche pour me retrouver face à son dos, j'attrape ses hanches par derrière à l'aide de mes mains et le colle à moi.

******« - Qu-est-ce que ?! ****  
********- Zoro ~~** **Apella le cuistot d'une voix sensuelle.  
- Hmm ?****  
********- Tu sais ce que je veux.****  
********- Tss jamais !** **S'exclama Zoro. »**

Ah, monsieur est têtu et ba que cela ne tienne, j'ai continué ma descente au niveau de son pantalon, où j'ai glissé mes mains, à ce contact Zoro émit un faible gémissement qui sortit de sa bouche

******« - Ahh.** **Zoro gémit.  
********- Je t'en pris.** **Sanji continua ses caresses sur l'intimité du jeune homme.  
********- Plutôt crever !****  
********- Tant pis, on verra si après ça tu ne veux pas passer aux aveux.** **Il le retourna.  
********- Hein? »**

Sanji avait commencé à couvrir le cou de son beau vert de baisers papillons , s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour mordiller sa clavicule, faisant accélérer la respiration de l'épéiste toujours aussi timide et coincé malgré qu'il n'y est personne pour voir leurs ébats amoureux. Heureux de son petit effet, le blond décidât d'aller un peu plus loins et commença par poser un baiser doux aux coins des lèvres fermés de Zoro. Ce dernier était incapable de repousser le cuistot mais n'avait pas non plus l'attention d'être dominé comme ça, il savait que Sanji en avait vraiment marre qu'il fasse le glaçon fasse à ses tentatives de séductions, mais apparemment le blondinet n'avait pas dit son dernier mots et accentua le baiser en mettant sa main gauche sur la joue du sabreur tandis que la droite avait agrippé ses fesses rebondies qui le fait sursauté l'obligeant à ouvrit la bouche et donc Sanji força le passage de sa langue dans sa bouche, Zoro tenta bien sur de le mordre mais peine perdus le cuisiner était plus dans cette catégorie que lui. Le blond colla son cactus (sans commentaires je vous pris'') contre lui et le fit chuter sur le sol en bois, au choc le verdâtre sortit un grognement de douleur. Apparemment, il n'avait pas apprécié la chute cela veut donc dire qu'il aurait préféré resté près de son cuistot adoré...

******« - Hnnff !****  
********- Alors ?** **Le cuistot se trouvait pile au dessus de lui afin que leurs regards se croisent immédiatement.****  
********- Non et encore non****  
********- C'est ce que nous allons voir mon cher Zoro-kun. »**

Et en un instant le marmitons avait ôté le pantalon ainsi que le caleçon de son partenaire et était entrain de lécher le ventre de Zoro qui à la sensation de froid avait frissonné de plus belle, mais Sanji continua son petit manège juste au bas du ventre de ce dernier en de long vas et viens de plus en plus rapide, Zoro hurlait de plaisir, ça y est Sanji avait gagné son cactus allait bientôt céder. Le blond remonta aux lèvres du sexy vert pour l'embrasser sauvagement...

******« -Tu veux vraiment allez jusqu'au bout ?****  
********- Ahh !****  
********- Zoro, je ne te demande qu'une chose...ce n'est pas compliqué à dire quand même.****  
********- Hnff je n'y arrive pas****  
********- Donc, voyons voir si la suite te le fera dire****  
********- AHH !** **Zoro hurla. »**

Je sais que ce n'était pas très gentil de ma part, mais j'en avait plus que marre d'attendre qu'il daigne répondre, il hurlait de plus belles à chaque coups de reins, mais si il pouvait juste baisser un peu le tons sinon les autres vont entendre quoi que je ne suis pas contre mais si quelqu'un arrive, Zoro va vouloir tout arrêter et je vais me prendre mon 100e vent, oui j'ai compte Une rigolez pas, CE N'EST PAS DROLE ! Donc, au bout d'une dizaine de minute, j'ai entendis Zoro hurlait de plus belle, hmm..j'avais trouvé le point sensible, j'ai donc poussé à fond dans cette direction et en un dernier coup bien placé, je jouit en lui, il me suivit en un pur orgasme peu après en hurlant : ******Ouahhhhhhhh San...! Hummm... ouiii... ahhhh... oui comme ça... haannn ... aahh ... ahaaa, Sanjiiii !**

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand les deux amants ont repris leurs respirations, Zoro était en train de respirer tout doucement sur le torse de Sanji...  
**  
********« - Alors ?** **Sanji caressait les cheveux vert de Zoro.****  
********- ...hm****  
********- Zoro ...** **Il soupira.****  
********- Oui, je t'aime baka** **( = idiot)****  
********- Oui, moi aussi Mr Roronoa.** **Déclara Sanji en prenant le visage du vert entre ses mains afin de l'embrasser. »**


End file.
